


琥珀

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 完全脱离原作的魔法世界，这是一个崭新的关于抗争的故事，低魔界，极度ooc
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	琥珀

**Author's Note:**

> 完全脱离原作的魔法世界，这是一个崭新的关于抗争的故事，低魔界，极度ooc

他们活在大地之上，爱与欲却要远离人世凡常。

朝暾初上，树林间雾还未散。

此时，一位身披黑色连帽斗篷的陆正拿着《xx风俗民情趣闻》看的正入神，没想到从天而降一只小云雀，非要落到他的帽檐上，顺便叽叽喳喳吵个不停，“好了，好了，小精灵，我又不会鸟语，你若是寂寞，也不该找我攀谈，不过你既然想要一起，就走吧，我这次是准备去往一个叫做琥珀都的城市，整个都城有内外两城，内城与外城之间有条天然的沟渠，仿佛是自然特此做的规划。内城是皇族，外城多为子民。那里的居民多以种田为生，至于他们的风俗是………国民到了十岁都要带贞操带，名曰“救赎之盔”，据说这是初代国王刻在内城石碑上的真理之言。”

小云雀与陆从朝阳走过晚霞，终于到了琥珀国都，刚出木林，云雀就扇了扇翅膀同陆告了别，于是陆就继续一人慢悠悠的走向外城的城门。

得知自己是今年第二位来此的旅人，陆略微疑惑的皱皱了眉头，刚想开口，守卫就热情的拉他介绍琥珀都的必看景点，“外城北边的枫叶山现下里如同一团火焰似的，煞是好看，陆先生必定要去看看，我大力推荐此地！”

“多谢大哥，请问旅店？”

“不用担心，我接下来就要换班了，正好顺便带你去，东边的戈德里克山谷最最热情好客，所以旅店多开在那边，陆先生且等我换下衣服…”

陆点了点头，心里想着这守卫怎么这么热情，我去过的城市也不下少数，还没见过如此民风淳朴的城市，顿时又多了几分好感，嘴角也挂起了向上的弧度。

身披澄带的戈德里克山谷映入陆的眼帘，同守卫大哥顺小道走入山谷，谷中竟是如此开阔，仿如传说中的洞天福地，不同的是这里有着绿松玉一般的宽广天空，将陆安排在邓布利多家后，守卫言明就此告别。“生活已留在那边，留在这些崇山峻岭之外了，您已进入寂静的幸福之邦，祝福您，我的旅人。”

伴着守卫的离开，陆敲了敲邓布利多家的木门，嘎吱嘎吱的声响后陆见到了红发蓝眸的俊美少年。

少年得知他是云游四方的旅人后，连忙招待他去客厅里坐下，“希望陆先生不会嫌弃小屋简陋，招待不周之处还请多多见谅”阿尔随后踏上了楼梯的第一层台阶，“对了，厨房里还有红茶和柠檬雪宝！”

陆四下里张望起来，橱柜里彩画小碟整整齐齐的列在一起，窗户上是暗红花纹点缀的帘，两扇窗只关了右边，左边的窗台上还放有一本《长明灯》，雪白的桌布上放着三只素色的茶杯，杯身处还有不同的图案，而热气腾腾的红茶就安安静静的同柠檬雪宝一起躺在那，“好喝，不过这雪宝好甜”承受不了味蕾被如此冲击的陆又猛的喝了大半杯茶，仰头的间隙中他看见了角落里的毛线团，它孤零零的躲在那，只露出了一撮茸，像是被主人急匆匆的藏在那里一样。

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读(´-ω-`)


End file.
